coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7912 (19th July 2012)
Plot Michelle lays down the law to Ryan and gives him a job in packing at the factory. Leanne tells Nick and Gail that with Peter away, she plans to run the bookies herself and rent out the flat above. Eva's sewing goes from bad to worse when she manages to sew a pair of knickers to her sleeve. Eva clocks Karl lusting after Sunita and tells him to stay away from her. Michelle finds out from Sophie that Ryan was smoking in No.13 and must have started the fire. Michelle apologises to Steve and Kevin and promises that she'll pay for the damage. Kevin agrees that the house sale is back on and Steve's relieved. Tyrone and Fiz plan a baby shower party for Kirsty. Eva tells Sunita that she's an embarrassment to Karl and should walk away before it ends in tears. Michelle tells Ryan that she'll be docking the money to pay for the damage at No.13 from his wages. Ryan's unimpressed. Beth tells Leanne that she'd be interested in renting the flat for her and Craig. Stella tells Leanne she's delighted that she's staying and she'll be there for her when it all turns sour with Nick. Leanne's offended and storms off. Hayley gets a call to say her Uncle Bert has had a fall. She and Roy agree that she must leave at once to go to his aid. Kirk shows Ryan the ropes at the factory, but when Kirk's back is turned, Ryan stages a fall and pretends that he's hurt his back. To Stella's surprise, Sunita quits her job and walks out. Mary tells Roy that with Hayley away, he mustn't be lonely as she'll be there for him. Despite being given the all clear at the hospital, Ryan insists that his ankle is agony and promises Michelle and Rob that he's going to sue Underworld for every penny he can get. Michelle and Rob are stunned. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and packing department *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan begins working at the factory, but stages a fall and insists he is going to sue Underworld for the supposed injury he suffers; Leanne and Stella clash over Nick; and Sunita quits her job following an argument with Eva. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes